His Happiness
by DarkestFiction
Summary: Can Pon and Zi help Blake find happiness again?
1. Intro

"Keep it down, bro! I'm trying to finish level 15 on my game!" Alex yelled from his room.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

_What was that crash anyway?_

( 10 minutes earlier )

I was in the dining room sketching some random characters, Pon and Zi. To be honest, I didn't know which was which.

_My pencil broke again, I'll go get a pen this time. Where are the pens? Oh yeah, office room._

I went into the office room, got a black pen then...

Crash!

It sounded like something crashed through the ceiling and broke the chair I had been sitting in.

"Keep it down, bro! I'm trying to finish level 15!" Alex, my step brother, yelled from his room.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

_I should go check it out, just in case it crashed through the ceiling._


	2. My sketch is alive?

When I went into the dining room, I didn't see a huge hole in the ceiling. However, I did see two short figures, one blue and one yellow.

"What the h-"

"I'm Pon. This is Zi. Who are you?" Pon interrupted.

"I'm Blake...So Pon, you're the yellow one and Zi is blue?"

"Why are you dressed in a gray shirt with black stripes?" Zi asked.

"This is black with gray stripes."

"Are you a goth or emo then?" It questioned.

"I'm more like emo, but I don't show my emotions anymore."

"We've been sent to help!" Both figures screamed.

"Shut up! Stop yelling! I can't have my half brother walk in and see me talk to my drawings!"

"Blake, you're destracting me from my game! Do I need to go in there?" Alex yelled again.

"No need to come in here!"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"I don't need your help. What I need is for you to leave, because you already broke that chair."

"We were sent to-" Pon started.

"What could you possibly do to help me?"

"We want to make you happy again." Pon then answered.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"We don't know yet." Zi said.

"I suppose you're going to be staying here until you know then, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Pon and Zi told me.

"I guess you'll stay in my room, but if you're staying there you must follow my rules."

I quietly took them to my room, set them on my bed and explained.

"The rules are simple. Don't leave my room when I'm gone. No yelling if anyone else is home besides me. Don't make a mess. Don't eat the books, my homework, or the trash. Got that?"

"Yes, but we wanna come with you." Zi complained.

"To school? H*** no! I might get in trouble!"

"Then Can you tell us a story? The one about why you're emo in the first place?" Pon asked.

"If it means you not going to school with me, then fine." I was about to explain it all to them even though I didn't want to.

Luckily, mom walked in and yelled,"I'm home! Be ready for dinner in an hour!"

"Okay mom!"

"Whatever! I'm busy!" My half brother yelled.

He's probably still stuck on that level he has been on since last week.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go set up the table. I'll have to tell you the story later!"

I practically ran into the kitchen to get away Pon and Zi. I don't want to tell anyone what happened.

"What's up? Can I set the table?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you think you can stir this for a bit? I think I left the car running."

"Okay I guess?"

Right after I said that, she went out to the car and I stirred the soup with a wooden spoon. She came back in, she got the spoon back and I set the table with what we needed. After twenty minutes, We ate.

_I guess the soup's okay, it's not the best though._

When I finished, I set the bowl in the sink. I treaded to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then went to my room. Pon and Zi were staring at me while I threw off my shirt and lay in bed.

"Why do you sleep without your shirt?" Pon wondered.

"It gets too warm at night so I take it off."

"You going to sleep? Can we sleep on your bed too?"

"What? No way! Just sleep on the floor!"

I turned off the light then finally slept. I didn't get to sleep for long though, because I felt something climb up on me.


	3. Conversation

I looked around my room, but I didn't see anything moving. Then I sat up to get a better view. I heard a small boom then saw it was on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Zi. I didn't mean to mke you fall off the bed. What were you doing?"

After sitting up Zi said,"I was going to crawl in bed with you."

"What? Why?"

Then I realized something else was in my bed with me. I looked to the right of me then noticed Pon sleeping beside me.

"Holy crud! What are you doing in bed with me, Pon!?"

Pon woke up then explained,"It was cold sleeping on the floor, so I got in your bed under the sheets. It's much warmer now."

"Pon, aren't you a girl?"

"Does that really matter? Yes I'm a girl."

I stared at Pon for a moment then- "The H***!?"

"Is swearing really necessary?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"I guess it's not, but I can't help it!"

"You can, just try."

"How about that story? Can you tell us now?" Zi asked.

"I'm too tired. Later, okay? Pon, you can't sleep with me alright?"

"Okay!" Pon said happily then jumped off my bed and onto the floor with Zi.

"Night you two."

"Goodnight Blake!" Both replied.

I woke early in the morning and got ready for school. I tried not to wake Pon and Zi so they wouldn't be going to school with me, since I didn't say the reason for it yet.

"I don't know why they want to know so bad."

"What Blake?" Alex asked while I ate my breakfast.

_Oh shoot. He's been sitting at the table with me for ten minutes now! I completely forgot he was there. I can't tell him I talk to drawings! What do I say?_


	4. At School

"Well?" He stared at me, it seemed like he was glaring after a while.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish.

"Time to go! Blake don't forget you're backpack!" My mom told us.

_Luckily for me, she interupted. Now, where's my backpack? Must be in my room, I'll try sneaking in there without Pon and Zi noticing._

(Meanwhile)

Pon and Zi woke up and Pon told Zi,"I think Blake's going to school today. We should go with him to get a good view of how he handles school. There's his backpack let's go!" Then they climbed in.

I quietly went to my room and looked around then saw it by the foot of my bed. I grabbed it not realizing the weight difference, put on my shoes, and ran outside to the bus.

When the bus stopped at the high school, all of the high schoolers got up from their seat, including me. They squeezed into the line of teens while I patiently waited for space. I finally had enough room. The guy that stopped for me to go was a nerdy looking kid. I don't know his name. I didn't even say a word to him as I walked in front of him and out the bus. I stood right outside of the double-doors waiting for the bell to ring for another boring monday.

I glanced around to see many of the teen girls were huddling together because of how cold it is. It seems the school's dress code makes them suffer. The girls must wear a white long sleeve dress shirt and wear a skirt (any color except yellow) down to their knees. The guys must wear a white long sleeve dress shirt and dark dress pants. Any kind of shoes or socks are allowed for both genders. No jackets allowed over their clothing. The only exception is when it's snowing, we can wear warm clothing instead of our uniforms.

The bell rang 10 minutes later then we all filed in and went to our classes. During lunch time, I sat at an empty lunch table and pulled out my lunchbox from my backpack. As I unzipped the zipper I saw Pon and Zi eating my lunch in my pack.

"Why are you in my backpack eating my lunch? I told you to stay at home in my room!"

I guess I yelled that a little too loud because a few people looked over to where I was. _They must think I'm crazy._

"Look what you made me do, It's causing a scene."

"Actually, you're the one yelling." Pon explained.

"Whatever. Why are you eating my lunch then?"

"We were hungry."

"What am I supposed to eat now? Do you want me to starve?"

"No, but you didn't give us anything to eat for breakfast."

"You didn't tell me you eat."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine...I got to go to homeroom now, you're going in my locker so you don't cause any more trouble."

They stayed silent until I got to my locker. I opened it then my pack.

"Alright out you go. I don't want you to talk until I come get you after school."

"I guess that means no party in your locker either..."

"No party, no talking. I gotta go now. Later."

I put the lock back on the locker then quickly walked to my homeroom class before the tardy bell rang.

"So much for us getting a better view of how he handles school." Zi told Pon.

"Yeah too bad, I really think it would've helped us figure out what happened." Pon whispered.

A/N: Sorry the story is kind of boring so far. I'll try to make it more interesting until I get to the good part. If you have any suggestions to help out, please review!


	5. In Homeroom

I found my seat then treaded towards it. I closed my eyes as I yawned, then I tripped over something and landed on the floor. _I guess it's a bad idea to close my eyes and yawn, but I didn't get enough sleep._

I realized that I tripped over some girl's binders. I apologized and handed them back to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked sweetly,"Oh no, you're bleeding!"

I noticed I was in fact bleeding, since I landed face first.

"I'm okay. I'll just get some tissues-" I looked around for some, but I didn't see a single box.

"...Or not."

"Blake, you may go to the nurse's office and get some tissues. I recommend you bring someone else with you," My homeroom teacher said.

"May I have permission to go with him?" The girl asked.

"Sure, as long as Blake's okay with it."

"Yeah, she can come."

I placed my right hand over my nose and mouth, and then we walked out together, but I remembered I hadn't been to the nurse yet. I had no idea of where it is.

"I don't have a clue where the nurse is, do you know where to go?"

"It's straight down this hallway."

"Thanks, and sorry you had to be dragged with me. I don't even know your name though."

"It's alright, I don't mind going at all. My name's Joy."

"You have such a lovely name."

She blushed then said,"We're here."

We went in but didn't see the nurse.

"She's not here. We'll just get some tissues and go."

"I think you should probably wash the blood off your hands first." She insisted.

"Oh, right," I went to the sink and turned on the water with my left hand, which wasn't covered in red."Thanks for reminding me."

I washed off then dried it with the towel on the counter. Joy then pulled out 6 tissues from the box by the door and handed them to me. I didn't mean to, but I checked her out when I turned around before taking them. She had beautiful light brown hair that went down to her waist and bangs that covered one of her bright green eyes.

She must've noticed I was staring at her because she asked,"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"You're so beautiful." I said aloud, by mistake.

"Thanks, but I don't really think I'm beautiful." She replied.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean yes I did..."

"It's okay. I don't really get many compliments, though."

"Why not?"

"It's because of my mis-matched eye color," she told me, and then moved her bangs to show her other eye,"See? My right eye color is blue."

"You're still the most beautiful girl I've seen, even with mismatched eyes."

I saw her blush then she responded,"Come on, we should hurry back to class."


	6. After School

We walked back to class then I noticed I wasn't bleeding anymore, so I threw away the remaining tissues and sat down. I checked the clock and saw that we had only 2 minutes until the bell rang. _I guess we took awhile in the nurse's office... _Once the bell had rung, I got my backpack and headed out the door to my next classes.

I saw Joy again after school, so I talked to her before stopping at my locker.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for earlier. Did I mess up your binders?"

"No, my binders didn't recieve any damage."

"That's good. I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, probably tomorrow. See ya."

I know I should've smiled when I was talking to her, but I haven't smiled since the incident. It was just too hard on me. I watched her wave at me, I waved back, and then she left. I slowly went over to my locker and unlocked it to let Pon and Zi out. I found them sleeping in my locker. _Have they been sleeping this whole time?_

"Hey guys, wake up, time to go home."

They sat up and opened their eyes then slowly hopped into my backpack without saying a word. I knew I had some time before my ride showed up at school, so I wandered around the school. I glanced at a clock in a classroom that the teacher left the door open. The time was 3:30, I guessed it was time to go. I went out the front doors of the school, sat on a bench and waited for my ride home. A white van pulled up in front of me, I thought the driver must've gotten lost so I stood and went over to it. The tinted window rolled down and I saw a man with a low voice and dark sunglasses say to me,"Get in, kid."

"No way! You aren't my ride! Who are you?"

The man then repeated,"I said get in, now get in."

"You aren't my ride so no!" By that time I started yelling, but there wasn't anyone outside since they probably had a car and took their friends home.

He grabbed my arm then said,"Get in right now or else."

"No! I won't come with you!" I pulled my arm away and backed up from the van.

The man then got out of his vehicle and started walking towards me. I backed up even further as the man got closer. _What am I supposed to do? If I fight back, will I get in trouble?_


End file.
